The Final Fate of Superman
by Andrei Rian
Summary: Superman goes to Almerac to settle a conflict,he never expected to a king.


He flew aimlessly at near the speed of light. Swooping down from the heavens to right a wrong, usually without stopping. All people saw now was a flash of red and blue, a gust of wind and a departing sonic boom with the problem solved. Professional crime and super-villainy buckled under the onslaught, then collapsed completely. Countries were afraid to go to war and citizens afraid to commit crime for one simple reason: He now constantly covered 75 per cent of the entire globe. Kryptonite and magic did not work anymore.

Superman is 150 years old.

He didn't look it of course since He stopped aging at 40 but by god He felt it. The only person left now was Bruce and He hadn't spoken to him in years. "Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about Gotham." Superman thought "Not since Bruce acquired the Lazarus pit."

His thoughts on the subject were stopped by something on the edge of His super hearing. A quick scan of telescopic vision confirmed it. "Monbo" Superman muttered to Himself, as much to remember him as anything else. It was all blurring into a irritating mess, His never-ending battle now that there was no one to truly fight for.

Monbo was still approaching Earth so Superman flew into his path. "What do you want, Monbo?"

"Hey blue, I don't want nothing'. It's the council."

"The interplanetary council?"

"You know another one with the fucking balls to bother you?"

"Watch your mouth Monbo."

"Yes Sir."

"There was something else behind that "Yes Sir" besides mocking." Superman thought. He looked at the distant blue planet behind him. "No trouble on Earth. None of any kind. It's like some kind of global curfew. What the hell is going on?"

"Stay away from Earth,Monbo."

"Yes Sir."

"Again with the "Yes Sir."! I don't have time for this."

A quick scan of the cosmos to find Oa and three seconds later He was there. It was the first time He did anything at top speed for a long time and the experience left him slightly winded. "Watch it Clark, you're no spring chicken anymore." X-ray vision reveled the meeting room and in another moment he was there. If the councilors there were surprised, they didn't show it. Superman glanced back to Earth. "Curfew's watertight. Whatever is happening, Earth knows something about it. I'm beginning to regret my decision to not listen in on their conversations."

"What is the emergency councilors?"

"Kal-El of Krypton-"

"Clark Kent of Earth."

"...Clark Kent of Earth. The planet Almerac has declared war on the rest of the universe."

For the first time in many decades. Superman's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!"

"The princess Maxima filed the declaration herself. We sent Monbo for you immediately afterwards. That was five days ago."

"But that's insane! I can beat Almerac by myself."

"That is what we are counting on. Any other battle plan would mean the end of Almerac and high casualties on the invading side as well."

Superman looked at Almerac. It was almost out of range but he could still see the war ships in orbit around the planet. He began to prepare himself to leave.

"Clark..."

"Yes councilor Ganthet?"

"Maxima's declaration is filed under interplanetary law. Your victory has to be under the same auspices."

"Understood."

In the minute the flight to Almerac took, Superman ran over His last encounter with Maxima. Ten years ago, the demon Neron made an attempt on the combined souls of the universe. Superman had stopped him and in so doing freed all the souls Neron already had. Maxima was one of them. She had been regressed to the body of a eight year old but her memories were intact. "Neron had messed with her mind and her body but he is powerless now. This is her doing not his. I should have kept an eye on her. Passing Earth... Curfew's holding well. I should leave more often."

He stopped in orbit over Almerac. The war ships all bore the Superman S-shield. A quick scan reveled the same all over Almerac including the royal palace. "I shouldn't be surprised. My enemies have used my symbol for almost as long as I have. Time to finish this." He entered Almerac airspace at a 'slow' six hundred miles an hour with no resistance at all. "A non-combative army. My favorite kind."

He saw a veiled platform on a huge balcony at the palace. The lead-laced veil blocked His X-ray vision but He could plainly hear Maxima's heartbeat inside. "Her heart is beating like a drum. She is very excited about something. Single combat?" He flew down to the balcony and landed.

That was the first mistake.

As soon as He done so a little green man quick marched from behind the platform right up to Superman and spoke into a hand held microphone.

"In accordance with interplanetary law, Kal-El of Krypton has conquered the planet Almerac."

For the second time that day, Superman's jaw dropped.

"BUT... I... What's going on?"

Maxima's voice was husky from behind the veil "I set the conditions of our surrender to the first invading force to set foot on Almerac. You, my love."

"But Max-" Superman stopped as the veil dropped to reveal Maxima in the nude. He was entirely unprepared for the eighteen year old flawless beauty. A large mane of waist length silky red waves set off her perfect pale pink skin. Her shining scarlet irises already setting up her telepathic link as her full pouting lips panted her lust for her new king. Then the sweet smell hit Him. It made Him feel dizzy, lightheaded and He felt a sudden surge of lust for the smiling princess. "Pheromones. And it's coming from her body. She's changed..."

"Yes, my love."

"Get out of my head Maxima."

"I cannot do that my love. You see, there is one last thing that has to be done. An union between you and I to secure the peace and make you king of Almerac."

Maxima flew straight at Superman. For a split second, He considered just flying away. But then the silliness of that situation caught up with Him. "No, I'm stronger than her. I'll just hold her off until I can figure out a way around this."

That was the second mistake.

The second He caught her wrists she began to glow with a golden yellow light. Pure pleasure coursed through Superman's body. It fed the lust building inside His mind. Shocked, He let go of her wrists and she wasted no time in wrapping herself around the stunned hero. As her body pressed into His her glow turned into a bright light, force feeding every cell in His body with power. Her lips found His and her sweet pink tongue pushed into His mouth. That broke the mental block He had over His libido. It was her turn to be shocked as she felt the 15 inch super hard-on grow and press against her pussy mound and belly.

"Yes... Yes that's what I want."

"No Maxima... No..."

"Then why don't you push me away? You are strong... So strong. You need this. You need me. This is your reward for saving us all so many times. Take it. Take me."

"Max I don't..."

"Love me? You don't have to... Yet. I want you to enjoy me. Fill me up with your massive cock and plant your seed deep into my hungry womb. I'm ready for you."

Maxima telekinetically unraveled the threads that made up His uniform. As they fell away she broke off the kiss and moved up His body. He felt her hot wet sucking pussy and, inside the snapping sex her little tight love hole kissing the underside of His shaft as it went. Saw her hard, pert and perfect breasts present themselves to Him and knew she wanted Him to kiss, lick and suck them. Her feelings were invading His mind. He saw in His mind's eye the army of perfect children she wanted.

He had to get away, clear his head. He grabbed her waist and fought through the near overwhelming pleasure to push her off. Thanks to the extra strength she was giving Him she came away easily but as He forced himself to let go she grabbed His right arm and held on, pressing her pussy into His palm. She started to grind, painting His hand with her juices. Her tiny opening found His index finger and began to suck on the tip, trying to pull it into her super tight box. The contact made her gasp in pleasure and she loosened her grip. He pulled her off again and His finger came away with an audible sucking noise.

Instantly she went back on the attack. Kissing Him again, she brought her pussy to His cock head and her needing, pulsing labia closed on the tip. He gasped as He felt molten heaven kissing the end of His dick "I am yours forever now... Master." Maxima breathed as her love hole stretched to suck in His glans. Superman held her by the hips again to pull her off but her puss clamped onto her prize and sucked HARD. He was astounded by the strength of her cunny "I've known black holes that were weaker than this" as He pushed harder " But not strong enough..."

"Please..."

That stopped him.

"Please Superman, Kal... Clark."

He could feel how much she wanted this. Felt her plea and remembered the planet that could suffer if He abandoned them. "All she wants is love and life-"

"-Yes, yes please love. Please Master."

"I am not your "master" Maxima."

"Then let me be free. Let me make love to you. Why fight it."

The plea was the final straw. With a sigh He let her have her way. She groaned over and over in agonized pleasure as the moment she had waited so long for came to be and her pussy took over, sucking and pulling with her internal muscles His huge cock into her. The only thing she could think about was Him stretching her, filling her up, how complete she felt as He docked against her cervix. "The man I love is inside me" She noticed around 4 inches of Him was left outside. She ground down, determined to have it all.

"No Maxima you'll hurt yourself."

"I must take every inch of you. It's my duty-"

"You have to give your body time to get used to me."

Superman lightly placed his hands back on her hips and pulled her up. Maxima's eyes widened as she felt His meat working it's way out of her despite the terrific grip she had on Him. Her protest died as the big head stopped just inside her entrance. She looked at Him, into His eyes as He looked at the literally radiant teen princess waiting for His cock. Her golden light blocking out all normal sight. The perfect body wide open for him. She was on tender-hooks, barely breathing. He slowly pushed into her. She gasped and came as He filled her up again. Her mind, her entire being centered on His claiming her. Her reason for existence was being fulfilled and she thought it was the best moment of her life.

Then he started pumping.

This new pleasure took her by complete surprise and blotted out her mind as she hurtled into a second orgasm. And another. And another as they began to overlap, mix and grow. Superman watched, amazed as Maxima became His. Her quivering pussy was the first thing to synchronize with Him. Gripping hard on the out stroke, relaxing as much as possible to receive His orgasm producing in stroke. Then her breathing. In with out, out with a breathless gasp when he hit bottom and she came. Through his own mounting pleasure He started to be aware of her body. Her fists clenching and unclenching. Her toes curling. Her tongue moving up and down inside her mouth and most of all the massive climax building inside her. He thought it was a light at the end of the tunnel. "All I have to do is power her through this orgasm then she'll be too tired to carry on. Buy me some time."

Third and final mistake.

Superman began to fuck an already delirious Maxima harder and faster. Her gasps turned into sexy little yelps and she started to shake as her legs wrapped back around His waist trying to get Him in deeper. He gave her a super hard thrust and Maxima broke as her super-orgasm hit. His cock was suddenly sucked into her as her pussy went into a death grip then started to ripple and suck wildly on His trapped cock. He groaned as she milked Him at super speed, her cervix hole sucking His piss slit. Her mind unable to form thoughts but flooding His mind with her absolute submission. Suddenly He felt her telepathic link open fully and Maxima's mind, body and very soul bonded with him, sending her nirvana-like bliss into Him. Her climax became His, His self control broke and His balls tightened. "NO!" His mind screamed but His body had already turned traitor.

A massive load of hot seed shot through His mighty cock, her cervix sucked His precious cream straight into her highly fertile womb and over the two ovum deep inside. Unbidden, His x-ray vision saw His sperm attack her eggs as He pumped a second load into her and her cervix drank it all. He closed his eyes as He succumbed to His orgasm and gave Maxima eight more jets of cum but knew she already had what she wanted. As for Maxima, all she could comprehend in her blinding ecstasy was that a wonderful gooey liquid heat was being pumped into her belly as His sperm penetrated her eggs and their genes fused. Superman's cum ended but He still felt maxima's spasms pulsing through her for ten minutes more as maxima slowly calmed down enough for Superman to pull His cock out of her with a loud wet pop.

Maxima welcomed the feeling of the growing eggs burrowing into her uterus, connecting with her.

"Oh yes, yes. I have your babies, my love, my lord. They will be so beautiful"

He flew out of a happily floating Maxima's light, Almeracian royal robes bearing His shield were waiting for him on her bed. "Wear the king's robe or go naked. Some choice." He dressed at superspeed as the little green man came back and proclaimed into the mike.

"All hail Kal-el the first, King of Almerac."

He sat on a huge throne as a heavily pregnant Maxima floated serenely by His side. She never quite recovered from their first union. Accepting no other name but the lady el, she would not leave Him alone under any circumstances and wore only a red hooded and veiled cloak which covered her ever-ready nakedness but not the golden yellow sunlight that always shone from her body. As soon as she gave birth she would make her only demand and He would impregnate her again. She always bore twins. He gave up trying to resist after the third time.

* * *

This is her 102nd pregnancy.

Superman is 250 years old.

He didn't look it. In fact He looked 25. The regression a side effect of the light Maxima emitted. He was kept full of energy and constantly horny. Something Maxima now got the full benefit of whenever possible. She hadn't aged a day since she first took Him. He had almost gotten used to the fact that they are immortal now. He never found out how Maxima changed herself to become His combined personal fountain of youth and baby factory as the only thoughts in her head now was how to serve him and care for their many children, The new Kryptonians. Other Almeracian women have tried to become the handsome king's second consort but Superman always said no.

"One is more than enough."

But there was still protocol. Every Almeracian midsummer's day, every woman who wanted the king were allowed to fill the grand hall with Him and try to get his attention. He attempted to abolish this but was foiled by the same government He set up in order to give power to the people and Maxima was in full favor of it.

"More women in your bed mean more babies, more of you."

This midsummer however was different. A 18 year old girl walked through the crowd of women and girls up to the throne. He saw her coming a thousand miles from the palace but was still amazed.

She looked the same.

She talked the same.

She even walked and smelt the same.

Brain-waves and heartbeat were identical to the ones burnt in His memory.

The single difference was she was Almeracian, not American as she opened her mouth to speak.

"It cannot be."

"My lord, who is Lois Lane"


End file.
